Terminator Salvation
Terminator Salvation is a 2009 American military science fiction action film directed by McG and written by John Brancato and Michael Ferris. It is the fourth installment of the Terminator film series, following Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). Storyline Plot In 2018, a mysterious new weapon in the war against the machines, half-human and half-machine, comes to John Connor on the eve of a resistance attack on Skynet. But whose side is he on, and can he be trusted? Genres * Action * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * 12A (Ireland) * 12A (UK) * 12 (UK) (director's cut) * PG-13 (USA) * R (USA) (director's cut) Images Terminator Salvation 2009 poster 1.jpg Terminator Salvation 2009 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Terminator Salvation 2009 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Terminator Salvation 2009 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Terminator Salvation 2009 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Terminator Salvation 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * McG Writing Credits (WGA) * John Brancato (written by) and * Michael Ferris (written by) Cast * Christian Bale - John Connor * Sam Worthington - Marcus Wright * Moon Bloodgood - Blair Williams * Helena Bonham Carter - Dr. Serena Kogan * Anton Yelchin - Kyle Reese * Jadagrace - Star (as Jadagrace Berry) * Bryce Dallas Howard - Kate Connor * Common - Barnes * Jane Alexander - Virginia * Michael Ironside - General Ashdown * Ivan G'Vera - General Losenko (as Ivan Gvera) * Chris Browning - Morrison * Dorian Nkono - David * Beth Bailey - Lisa * Victor J. Ho - Mark (as Victor Ho) Producers * Jeanne Allgood (executive producer) * Derek Anderson (producer) * Moritz Borman (producer) * Chantal Feghali (co-producer / post-production producer) * Bruce Franklin (associate producer) * Steve Gaub (associate producer) * Peter D. Graves (executive producer) * Thomas Hayslip (line producer: second unit) (as Tom Hayslip) * April A. Janow (associate producer) (as April Janow) * Mario Kassar (executive producer) (as Mario F. Kassar) * Victor Kubicek (producer) * Dan Lin (executive producer) * Joel B. Michaels (executive producer) * James Middleton (associate producer) * Anjalika Mathur Nigam (associate producer) * Randolph M. Paul (associate producer) * Jon Silk (production executive) * Jeffrey Silver (producer) * Andrew G. Vajna (executive producer) * Don Zepfel (associate producer) Details Countries * USA * Germany * UK * Italy Language * English * Italian Release Dates * May 21, 2009 (USA) * June 3, 2009 (UK) * June 3, 2009 (Ireland) Home Media Release Dates * November 23, 2009 (UK) (DVD) * November 23, 2009 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * December 1, 2009 (USA) (DVD) * December 1, 2009 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 28, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Terminator 4 (working title) Reception Box office Terminator Salvation grossed $371.4 million worldwide on a $200 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.5 rating on IMDb and a 33% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * The Halcyon Company (presents) * Wonderland Sound and Vision (in association with) * Columbia Pictures * Warner Bros Pictures Distributors * Warner Bros Pictures (2009) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2009) (Non-US) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2009) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2009) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2009) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2009) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation) * Rodeo FX (visual effects) * Tata Elxsi Visual Computing Lab (additional visual effects) (as Tata Elxsi) * Virtuos Holdings (additional visual effects) * fx3x (additional visual effects) * Asylum VFX (visual effects) * Rising Sun Pictures (visual effects) * Pacific Title and Art Studio (visual effects) * Pixel Liberation Front (previsualisation and visual effects) * Imageworks India (visual effects) (as Sony Imageworks India) * Imaginary Forces (machine vision sequences) * Whiskytree (digital environment and concept design work) * Matte World Digital (visual effects) * Kerner Optical (visual effects miniatures and photography) * New Deal Studios (elements and effects) * Gentle Giant Studios (3D scanning and light modeling) * Realscan 3D (digital scanning) * Stan Winston Studio (make-up and animatronic effects) * Proof (previsualisation) * Halon Entertainment (previsualisation) (as Halon) Technical Specs Runtime * 115 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * The Terminator (1984) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) Followed by * Terminator: Genisys (2015) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) Category:Films